Middle Earth Ops: SAU Cryptocurrency
by Technomancer3301
Summary: The Guild of Technomancers has discovered a Middle Earth Exclusive Cryptocurrency. But who made it and why?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER & CITATIONS: J. R. R. Tolken is dead, but he was the one who wrote LOTR so he gets his credit. Darken Rahl is my idea. Sauron's Rings is a real cryptocurrency talked about on the bitcoin forum. This writing is protected under Fair Use. Don't like it? TOO BAD, IT'S THE LAW!

TECHNOMANCER ENCRYPTED DATA DECODED: KHAZAD-128-CBC

Recently 6r33nl34f has discovered an unusual cryptocurrency on SourceForge Middle Earth known as Sauron's Rings. This got the Guild of Technomancers attention because we have not seen or heard of anyone on Middle Earth working on a cryptocurrency. I asked some of my friends about them but none of them are willing to go the official site. They say it is evil.

It is a scarce Scrypt coin. Here are the specs:

Prefix: SAU

Block time: 1.5 minutes

Block reward: 0.001 Rings

Coin cap: 20,000

Difficulty algorithm: Every two blocks based on the last four blocks

RPC port: 2222

P2P port: 1892

Testnet: 1973

Addresses: They start with a B

Example address: BBnwdYx8bj25H6TLQBJsSDFRG9MvowRz6p

port=1892

rpcport=2222

addnode= Unknown

addnode= Unknown

Pools: None yet

Block Explorer: None yet

Rewards and Bounties:

0.05 : Pool

0.1 : Exchange

0.01 : Block Explorer

0.01 : Faucet

Premine: 0.5% (11 days)

From what it says on the project site it is a Middle Earth exclusive cryptocurrency. The developer's name is smeagol. We have not been able to trace this person's location or obtain any of his dox. The dev seems to be working off the grid and anonymously. The project was uploaded to the site from an I2P Tunnel so that is why we are not able to track him. He does have an eepsite called smeagolslair.i2p but it is written entirely in Black Speech. This is probably why my friends saw it as evil.

Most of the people who seem to visiting his site are evil due to the fact that he constantly talks about are evil. Stuff like torture and the like.

End of line.


	2. Chapter 2

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS.

TECHNOMANCER ENCRYPTED DATA DECODED: KHAZAD-128-CBC

An update on the developer of SAU.

I asked one of the orcs who tortures me for pleasure about Sauron's Rings during our last session. He said he heard that his master Saruman was working on some kind of "crypt toe curr ant see" for Sauron to flood the planet with discord via computer anonymity. I am assuming that he means cryptocurrency. This may give us the answer we are looking for. I just need to do some snooping on his computer to be sure. It should not be that difficult to hack into assuming that he still uses the same password which is Saruman'sPassword. Honestly for a sorcerer he aint too bright.

It should pretty easy because he keeps his computer in his room unguarded. He is completely unaware that black hats like me are lurking on Middle Earth even though he has been told many times by multiple people. Either that or he thinks that no one would dare hack him. If that is the case then he should get himself a sword so he can fall on it.

So while he is busy torturing Legolas again because he was an idiot and did not listen to my warnings again. Seriously he might be a fine warrior but he is a dumb as an Elfling when it comes to heeding intelligence from allied sources. Must be too stubborn for his own good. So while his is in the torture chamber I will sneak into his room with my Flash Sword and install a little program called EyeSpy in one of the obscure directories on his Source Mage Linux computer. It is an ELF file.

Because he decided to set all of his permissions to rwx-rwx-rwx and he did this to all of the files and directories on his computer because it is convenient for him, I can simply install it quickly and easily. He even remains logged in as root so he did most of the work for me. All I have to do is type in his stupidly easy password to turn off the screenlock and I am in business. Seriously Saruman, fall on your sword. Just get yourself a sword and fall on it! So:

1. Sneak in

2. Log in

3. Install the program

4. Sneak back out

5. ...

6. PROFIT?

He won't figure this out for weeks! Like that time I switched his ttyl 1 to ttyl 2 which is total command line interface! He never figured out how to change it back until one of his more intelligent minions showed him how to do it. Or the time I took a cap of his desktop and then moved all of his icons to a folder. After setting the wallpaper to the screen cap he spent all day trying to click on the icons until he finally clicked on the folder and realized what happened. He never runs a malware scan until the beginning of each month that is if he remembers to anyway! So my little program should remain undiscovered for quite a long time. This should only take about 2 minutes tops!

End of Line.


End file.
